Go Go Power Rangers Issue 2
Go Go Power Rangers #2 is the second issue of the Go Go Power Rangers comic by Boom! Studios that focuses on the daily lives of the Power Rangers. It is the followup to the story in Issue 1. Synopsis The team explores the added everyday benefits—and drawbacks—of being a teenager with Morphin powers, while Rita concocts a plan to uncover the Rangers’ true identities!Comixology Plot Ninety-seven hours before "Arrival Day", Kimberly is on her first date with Matt. Their thoughts are random awkward ones as they worry about their appearances, what to say, the fact there are curly fries in the car and Kimberly hating the shoes she wore. They try to speak to each other, but the situation is only made more awkward. The two go to a carnival and Matt tries to win a prize at a football toss game, only to fail. As they leave, Matt talks to Kimberly asking how she likes Angel Grove despite moving here only three weeks ago while she is eating a corn dog. She says she hates it because all her friends are thousands of miles away in the town she moved from, she doesn't know where half her classes in her new school are and has trouble coping with the fact her mom and dad are not speaking to each other after the divorce. She does admit the carnival doesn't suck, only to get food poisoning from the fried food "tasting funny". Matt takes her home as quick as he can and once there, she continuously vomits into the bathroom toilet. Kimberly is so embarrassed and apologizes for vomiting in his car but Matt is understanding about it and despite a few setbacks, wants to go out on a second date with her. Kimberly is glad he still wants to see her. Returning to the present events a day after "Arrival Day", the Power Rangers are fighting for their lives inside Rita Repulsa's palace. The Rangers try to come up with a plan of retreat, but Rita's insists she does not want her enemies dead, if she did, she would not have gone to the trouble of trapping them inside. She demands the Rangers surrender but Zack thinks she is all talk as they defeated Goldar in their first battle and they will put her back in her space dumpster. Rita comments that the last time that happened Zordon was placed in "a glass cell" for all eternity, so she got the better raw deal. Rita is unaware that the Rangers are now in teleportation range outside the magic shield as Trini whispers to Alpha to get them out. Rita tries to convince the Rangers to give up, explaining they are merely being used by Zordon who can simply replace them as soldiers if they fail and doesn't care about them or their loved ones, only about winning the war. Zack says that Zordon picked the right group to protect Earth then if winning against her and her forces to protect those they love is the goal. Rita laughs and promises her word to stop attacking Earth if the Rangers surrender and serve her instead, no more violence, no more destruction. Zack says they refuse and the Rangers teleport out with the astronauts they rescued. Rita thinks this is a pity, but she will "see them all very soon". Once the team makes it back to the Command Center, Alpha 5 apologizes for not getting them out sooner as Rita's magic barrier around the palace interfered with communications and teleporting. Trini says its alright as they accomplished their mission regardless. Zordon informs the group that he has teleported the astronauts back to NASADA and is confident they will be safe and in good hands, though an image shows they are being experimented on by lab researchers without him knowing about it (with one of the astronauts strapped to a table and seemingly being operated on with a circular saw). Jason apologizes to Zordon, as Rita now knows their names. Zordon says this is an unfortunate outcome, but he and Alpha will do what they can to protect them by monitoring Rita's activities. Kimberly, Billy and Zack feel uncomfortable lying to their families and loved ones about their Ranger identities, with Zack commenting that his parents will find out eventually as his mother once found out he held a cigarette despite nobody at a party telling and grounded him. Zordon says that the three rules of being a Power Ranger are far older than man and to break them would mean they forfeit their powers and leave Earth vulnerable. Outside, Zack calls Jason out for his suicidal assault on Rita, saying that while he would agree on taking Rita out and would have done the same, it is better to work as a unit and have each others back than walking off and leaving his team behind not telling them what he is doing. Billy and Kimberly are also talking outside, wondering about Rita's offer and then dismissing it as anyone who sends giant monsters down to hurt their loved ones is not going to stop simply by saying so. Kimberly is uncertain of what she is getting into as while she did sign up to be a Ranger, she didn't realize it meant possibly giving up on all the things she cares about. The next morning, Mrs. Kwan is upset that her daughter stayed out late, awkwardly asking if Trini is pregnant. Trini says no and she just went and stayed out late, sarcastically remarking she is not Hester Prynne. Her mother does not get the literary reference and thinks that is a girl at her school. Mrs. Kwan says that she didn't worry when they lived "on the base" because she knew her daughter could handle herself, but now that Trini is a teenager and has friends of her own, she doesn't talk to her anymore and keeps secrets. Trini reassures her mother that everything is fine and she will be honest with her if anything is wrong. Satisfied, Mrs. Kwan tells her daughter that she must abide by her rules though and if she breaks her curfew again, being grounded will be the least of Trini's worries. At Angel Grove High, Ms. Appleby is teaching a science class when her history lesson on 's pea plant experiments which led to the discovery of the laws of genetic inheritance is interrupted by Bulk and Skull bursting in and disrupting class. The sound of the door slamming startles some of the students, who are still recovering mentally from the events of Arrival Day. Ms. Appleby is not amused by their antics and notes they are twenty minutes late to class. Bulk and Skull do not care about learning as the events of Arrival Day have changed things and think her class is "outdated" as there are no biology pages in her books on aliens. The situation is settled when Jason tells them to sit down and gives a mean and intimidating glare, Bulk and Skull leaving and taking their seats in the classroom. After class, Trini proposes to Jason they leave sixth period to work on a project. Jason thinks Billy would be more suited for it as his grades are slipping so far he might as well have a "Q" in social studies. Trini explains it is not that kind of project. Kimberly meets up with Matt, who is very upset with her for bailing on two of their dates on the same night. Matt says he got very vulnerable with her and told her things most men aren't comfortable talking about to anyone and he didn't feel guilty about being protective of her by trying to look for her on Arrival Day. Kimberly thinks Matt hates her but he says he doesn't, but he is beginning to dislike parts of her and goes off to class and football practice. On the Moon in Bandora Palace, Rita sits silently staring at the Earth. Her lieutenants all make suggestions about the next phase of their plans, with Squatt even suggesting they invade somewhere else like a moon or an asteroid. Rita tells them all to be quiet as she thinks. She is baffled as to how Earth has remained safe for so long, it has no magical defenses, no military space fleet, planetary alliance representatives or defenses of any kind until now. It is surprising to her no galactic conqueror has beaten her to this planet long ago as it has nothing special, only the Power Rangers stand between her and glorious conquest as its defense. She orders Finster to create a monster for her, but this time, a special one to her exact specifications. In a forest a few miles outside of Angel Grove, Jason is worried that maybe he and Trini should stop or risk needing the Power Rangers just to get back home, wondering what exactly Trini wants to do out here. Trini explains that they have been Power Rangers for only a few days and Zordon really "didn't give them an owner's manual". She wants to test the limits of their powers and all of what they can do before going into another fight. Jason asks how she proposes about doing this, with Trini responding she wants to fight Jason. The two morph and a mock battle of Red Ranger vs. Yellow Ranger ensues as Trini punches Jason in the face and then the two engage in a super speed foot race, a strength test, a jumping test and a simulated battle underwater. The two talk about what its like when they morph, how they feel different and have abilities and skills that just suddenly come to them instinctively. Jason admits he feels more confident, focuses better and is more in control when morphed. Trini admits she feels she knows how to fight before she even can think of the moves. She wonders if there are abilities they have yet to unlock, sarcastically mentioning using the power to shoot lasers from their eyes as an example. After the tests of their powers, Jason admits Trini hits pretty hard for a girl, but has no bruises on his body. He is relieved as this means they won't have to make excuses to anyone why they look beat up after every fight. Jason enjoyed his time training and asks Trini if they can do it again sometime, which she agrees to but worries that she now has to keep lying to her mother. She asks Jason how he lies to his parents, but he replies he doesn't have to as they stay out of his private life and he stays out of theirs. Trini admits this is the first long conversation she has had with one of her teammates, with Jason saying it might get longer as she walked both of them out into the middle of nowhere. In the bowels of the Command Center, Zack is looking for Billy, who calls out to him but cannot be seen. At first, Zack thinks Billy invented a cloaking device, but his voice is coming from a small watch-like device connected to an array of wires. Billy pops out from behind and surprises Zack, explaining that he is rigging up a portable communications module. Billy is still having problems with its power source, as originally he wanted to miniaturize the superconductors of the teleporters, but that would require direct access to the Morphin Grid. He said that if they are to operate as Power Rangers, they need a covert means of communication that doesn't draw too much attention but will later have multiple means of application other than communicating. Zack tells his excited friend to calm down and reminds him he has been down here for a while. Billy asks why and wonders what time it is. At Angel Grove High, Billy is apologizing to Ms. Appleby for missing an exam and begs her to do a make up of it. Ms. Appleby agrees and Billy thanks her as it means a lot to him. Ms. Appleby understands as he has a good GPA and has a potential Promethea internship from his grades, but Billy needs to keep his eye on the ball or he will lose that chance. She thinks she knows what is going on and tries to reassure Billy that despite the strange events of Arrival Day, everything is still the same. She says that sometimes there are two kinds of people in life during hard times, those that use it as an excuse not to try harder and believe the world is out to get them and those who persevere. Billy tries to explain his situation is a bit different than that, but Ms. Appleby says that he is young and he should only worry about his grades at his age and to let adults worry about saving the world. A flashback sixty-five days before Arrival Day is shown where Matt introduces his girlfriend Kimberly to the group. Upon meeting her, Zack gets angry and so does Trini as she is the "Salad Girl" and she is "totally crazy". Matt is surprised that Kimberly is the "Salad Girl" and Kimberly says that at first she came back looking to try and apologize and both Zack and Trini are the crazy ones. Jason and Billy are completely lost and confused as to what is going on as an argument breaks out. Trini demands that Kimberly fix things while Zack insults Kimberly and calls her a "poor little rich girl". Kimberly tells Matt that if these are his friends he can keep them and storms off despite him trying to defuse the situation. Back in the present, Kimberly is thinking about that time while watching Matt at football practice, a bit bored sitting in the bleachers by herself. On the Moon, Finster is working on Rita's monster and carefully molding its clay shape. Rita tells Finster it is time and the monster maker says he is almost done, but is disappointed in its form as it lacks imagination. Rita smiles evilly and says that Finster of all people should know that the most terrifying monster is the one nobody sees coming. The monster is sent down to Earth in the middle of Angel Grove Park, as its clay form changes into a human teenage girl with glowing red eyes in a grey and purple dress. To Be Continued... Covers BOOM-GoGoPowerRangers-002-A-Main.jpg|Main Cover Dan Mora boom-bright-trini.jpg|Bright variant Miguel Mercado boom-locker-trini.jpg|Locker variant Michelle Wong boom-homage-trini.jpg|Homage variant Natacha Bustos boom-paperdoll-trini.jpg|Paper doll variant Audrey Mok boom-go2-friedpie.jpg|Fried Pie variant Gurihiru Errors *''to be added'' Notes * Movie homage variant cover: * is a character from the 1850 novel by Nathaniel Hawthorne, she is often considered one of the first female protagonists of modern American literature. *Mrs. Kwan mentions that her family lived "on the base". This means that her husband worked for the US military at some point as revealed in Issue 15, with Mr. Kwan being a veteran of the US Air Force. *Ms. Appleby mentions Billy could get an internship with Promethea, a corporate organization that is the focus of the then current storyline of the main comic books at the time this was published. Category:Go Go Power Rangers (Boom! Studios)